


Welcome to Vegas

by Love (crazylove)



Series: What Happens in Vegas... [1]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-24
Updated: 2010-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylove/pseuds/Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a typical night at the club except for all the ways it isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Vegas

Anoop didn't usually go to these types of places but now he lived in Vegas so everything was different. Still, Crossroads was more Megan's scene, no matter how often Anoop tagged along. He used to know Megan in college and they reconnected via Facebook when Anoop announced his move to Vegas. They had been good friends in college--actually, Anoop always had a bit of a crush on her--and Anoop was pleased that they were able to pretty much pick up where they left off even though it was two years later.

Plus, he didn't quite have the crush anymore.

Allison and Adam were there so it was the usual crew. Allison practically jumped out of her skin when she saw that Crossroads was doing karaoke that night.

"They never do karaoke here!" Allison exclaimed, bouncing up and down as the bouncer checked IDs. She got two huge 'X's drawn on the back of her hand with a black sharpie but it didn't do anything to quell her excitement. "We have to sing! What are we going to sing, guys?"

"I wonder if they have any Zeppelin," Adam said. He was dressed up, like always, in tight black jeans, a leather jacket and a black shirt that sparkled with platform boots. Anoop was a bit taken aback the first time he saw this get up but nobody else seemed to blink an eye.

"I bet they have Zeppelin," Allison said. As soon as they stepped inside she had to yell. The bar wasn't anywhere near the Vegas strip but it was still packed. Crossroads was a popular local hang out. Anoop was sure he stuck out like a sore thumb the first time he came with Megan in a checkered button down shirt and some of his nice jeans. Now he was wearing a black t-shirt and whatever jeans he pulled out of the drawer. It wasn't that serious. Especially at Crossroads.

"Kris!" Allison yelled as soon as they got a spot at the bar. "What's up with the karaoke!"

"Hey!" Kris said, waving. He started fixing their usual drinks immediately. Allison got the first one-- a shirley temple. "Cowell just bought it the other day. He thought it was a good idea. I'm not so sure about that."

Anoop could understand his hesitation. Someone was currently butchering "Come to My Window" which was a barely tolerable song at best but at the worst--like this rendition--Anoop was pretty close to grabbing the nearest liquor bottle and bashing it over his own head. He grabbed his mojito as soon as Kris pushed it over to him and took a long drink. He was going to need to be way more drunk for this.

"Hold on, slugger," Megan said, hitting his arm. "We haven't even toasted yet."

Anoop swallowed, guilty, and then raised his glass when everyone had their drinks.

"Get in on this, Kris," Adam said. Kris leaned over the bar with a shot of something and Adam kissed him casually on the lips. As far as Anoop knew Kris and Adam's relationship was undefined but the Adam usually waited back at the club until Kris could leave.

"To Vegas!" Megan said, which is what they usually toasted to. Anoop clicked glasses and then downed the rest of his drink. Kris already had another one waiting for him.

"Cowell is always thinking he's going to find true talent," Kris said as he handed Anoop's second drink to him. "Who knows, right?"

Anoop nodded and turned back to the dance floor where someone else was stepping up to the mic. There was a large dance floor in the middle of Crossroads that Anoop had never stepped on in his life but about the third of the dance floor had been designated for karaoke. Not too many people were dancing. Mostly they were standing off to the side or sitting at tables. Upstairs had more seating plus the VIP area which meant all the best regulars got to sit at the couches, there wasn't any bottle service. Adam was one of those regulars so they always had a couple of couches so they could lounge, drink and talk. Anoop was just getting to know Adam and Kris and Allison and although they weren't the type of people he would hang out with back home in North Carolina he really did like them.

It was hard to get used to Vegas.

"How was your week?" Megan asked, plopping next to him on the couch. She put her arm around him. Anoop may have been over his crush on her but he wasn't opposed to a little snuggling. Or a little making out. When they were drunk enough.

"Long," Anoop said. "Stressful."

"You need a new job," Megan declared, laying her head on his shoulder. "You need to relax."

"I am relaxing," Anoop said. He gestured with his drink. Megan laughed, pushing his hand away.

"No!" she said. "Really relax! Even when you're drinking you're a little uptight. Always worried about how people see you. This is Vegas, Anoop. I don't think you have gotten that through your head. You can be anyone you want."

Anoop nodded with a good-natured smile. He had heard the lecture before. Megan certainly knew from personal experience. She managed an employee daycare at one of the bigger casinos at the strip by day and a web cam business by night. He never would have predicted in college but then again she had been a business minor.

Anoop wasn't in the Vegas sex trade yet but sometimes he definitely considered it. He moved across the country for a huge opportunity that wasn't usually available for poly sci majors not far out of college but the job definitely wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

"I'm relaxing," Anoop said. He had to shout now that a new song was starting. Anoop finished his drink. He didn't quite feel the buzz but he was hoping it would hit him quickly because if this karoake continued it was going to be a long night.

"They do have Zeppelin!" Allison yelled, appearing in front of them all of a sudden. Anoop hadn't noticed that they were gone but she and Adam were definitely coming back from somewhere. "Adam is going to sing. There's one more person and then he's going to sing."

Adam shrugged. "I'll keep it low key," he said.

"Low key with you?" Megan said, eyes wide. "Yeah right!"

They all laughed. The person currently at the mic ended the song with a note that sounded like a dying cat and then collapsed to his knees. The club exploded with applause. Even Anoop cheered because it was finally over.

"I have to warm up," Adam said.

"I'm coming with you!" Allison bounced after him. They headed back down the steps. Megan handed Anoop her half-full drink. Anoop took a sip and nearly choked. It was something strong that just burned.

"What is this?" Anoop said, trying not to cough but he couldn't help it.

"Every girl needs her secret," Megan said. "Something that should help you relax. Let's get crazy tonight. This is my last Saturday off in a while. Adam's too. Let's make it count."

"Okay," Anoop said because after this week he did need this. He took another sip and only coughed half as much. Then he handed the glass back to Megan. He settled his arm around her shoulders and glanced down at the makeshift karaoke stage below as the emcee announced the next victim.

"Let's give it up for Matt singing Let's Get it On!"

Everyone cheered wildly. It looked like Matt was as drunk as the rest of them, stumbling a little as he took the mic. Anoop didn't think such classic songs should be violated during karaoke but he was powerless to stop this latest assault. Matt waited for the music to start with a dumb grin on his face. The words jumped on screen and Matt started singing.

Really singing.

It took Anoop a moment to realize that his mouth was open. He closed it but Megan was already laughing at him. He didn't even care. Matt was jumping around, singing, spinning, really putting on a show. His ad-libs were amazing. Anoop didn't think he had ever heard anyone riff like that and he'd been all over the US at collegiate acapella competitions. He could barely breathe when Matt was finished. It wasn't until Matt leaned over to take a bow and almost fell forward on his face that he remembered that Matt was drunk, probably stupidly drunk. And he could still sing like that.

Anoop was jealous.

Everyone was hooting and hollering, clapping and cheering. Matt returned to his friends, standing around near the stage. They hugged him and patted him on the back. Anoop couldn't help noticing the sheepish smile on Matt's face.

It was pretty cute.

"Hello!" Megan said, backhanding him in the chest. "You're staring."

"What?" Anoop tore his eyes away from Matt and looked at her.

"Adam's on stage, asshole," Megan said. "You were totally staring. I saw you staring at that Matt guy."

"Come on," Anoop said. "I was not." His heart started racing a little faster because he really had been staring. That didn't happen to him too often.

Anoop narrowed his eyes to focus on Adam as he started his song. By the end of the song Adam was a gyrating heap on the floor with the mic in between his legs. It seemed like the whole club was on the dance floor screaming for him. Adam performed five or six times a week in one of the shows on the strip but Anoop knew he hated being in the background. This time he had the whole place eating out of the palm of his hand and Anoop could tell he was loving it.

"Maybe he's the talent Cowell has been looking for," Anoop said, pressing his mouth against Megan's ear. Everyone was still yelling. Megan shrugged.

"I doubt Adam wants to be discovered Crossroads," Megan said. "We all know what he can do. Let's get shots." She jumped to her feet and pulled Anoop up. For such a small woman she was surprisingly strong. Anoop followed her back downstairs where it was hot and crowded. Adam closed the karaoke show and now the dance floor was just a dance floor again full of sweaty people moving all over the place. Anoop pushed his way through the crush of people so they could get to the bar again. Kris smiled at them as soon as they were close enough, his hands flying as he made drink after drink. Sometimes the crowd at Crossroads could get rowdy if they weren't served promptly but Kris always handled it with grace. The other bartender, David, worked with the other side of the bar.

"More of the same?" Kris asked, when it was their turn. Megan shook her head.

"Shots," she said. Kris didn't need any further instructions. He just grabbed three plastic shot cups and began lining them up. Anoop watched his hands until he felt someone's elbow ram into his side. He flinched and then turned to glare. Matt stood beside him with that same sheepish smile on his face.

"Sorry!" Matt said. "Didn't meant to do that." He reached out and petted Anoop's shirt where he had elbowed him. Actually petted him like a dog. Anoop just looked at him.

"Your shirt is so soft," Matt said. "Is it 100% cotton? I've really got to stay away from blends. When I sweat too much I get a rash if it isn't cotton. Well, if it isn't enough cotton. I haven't found the magic formula yet."

Now Anoop couldn't deny that he really was staring. What was this Matt guy talking about? Matt leaned against the bar and smiled at Anoop like they were having a normal conversation.

"Oh hey!" Megan said, reaching around Anoop to grab Matt's wrist. "Hey! We heard you singing up there! You were great! Let me buy you a shot!"

"Sure!" Matt said. Anoop was pretty sure the last thing he needed was another shot but Kris had already set up another cup. Adam and Allison found them just a moment later. Adam put his arm around Anoop and Megan.

"You two should really get up there," he said. "They are going to set up round number two after about an hour."

Anoop shook his head but Adam was already looking at Matt.

"Hey, I remember you!" Adam said. "Thanks for warming the crowd up for me. They were really into you."

"Not as... they were more about you," Matt said. "I saw them, they were cheering for you. Sweet vocals, I thought I was at a real concert or something. The last concert I went to was at my casino. I managed to sneak in. Good show. You ever heard of Celine Dion?"

Adam laughed and switched over to having his arm around Matt's shoulders. "Where did you find this guy? He's hilarious. Let's do shots."

Matt laughed and gave Adam a hug so then they were both laughing. Anoop grabbed a cup and they toasted before tossing it back. Whatever Kris prepared had a bit if a bite going down, just like Anoop liked, but there was also the faint after taste of cherries.

"Oh yeah!" Megan said. "That's what I'm talking about. Feeling it yet, Anoop?" She punched him in the arm and it didn't hurt as much as it usually did so Anoop figured he was feeling it. He nodded.

"Come on, guys!" Allison said. "Quit being alcoholics and let's dance!"

"Sounds good to me, girl," Megan said. As usual she tried to drag Anoop along with them but he pulled his wrist away. Adam joined them, already skipping to the beat. Anoop just didn't understand the appeal of dancing in a club. Unless you were a professional pretty much everyone looked like an idiot.

The crowd at the bar had thinned enough for Anoop to take a seat on one of the bar stools. Kris sauntered over and stood in front of him.

"You know you need one more," Kris said.

Anoop decided Kris was right even though he definitely felt buzzed now. He got a rum and diet Coke. Someone rubbed his arm just as he was taking his first sip. Anoop realized that Matt was still there, sitting on a stool to his right.

"So soft," Matt said, still petting him. "We have to wear uniforms at my casino. Polo shirts. That's why I always get the rash."

"Uh," Anoop said. "Where are your friends?"

Kris set a glass of water in front of Matt and gave Anoop an amused smile. Anoop hoped Kris would help him but he went to tend to another customer at the bar.

"Wanna hear a story?" Matt asked. He continued before Anoop could react. "I was playing this bar one day, not my regular gig, but just a side gig and this woman came up to me but I could tell she was a dude. I can always tell but I didn't really care, I just kept playing. She sat beside me and she had her hands all over me like her hand was on the back of my neck and on my shoulder and she was like you have really big hands and I was like, thank you, what should I play? And she was like, surprise me, just like I'm going to surprise you. And then she grabbed my hand and put it on her--"

"What do you play?" Anoop blurted out. He wasn't sure if he could handle this story and besides it was really hard to hear him.

"What?" Matt said.

"What do you play?" Anoop shouted.

"Piano," Matt said. "I'm a piano man all over the strip. I should play for you sometime. I play for everyone. Hey, what's your name?"

"Anoop," he answered, not even sure why. Maybe it was the alcohol but as strange as Matt was, as much as Anoop never allowed himself to do this sort of thing, he couldn't turn away.

"Hey, Anoop," Matt said. "Anoop, that's a really cool name. I've never met anyone named Anoop before. It's fun to say. A-noop. Noop." Matt drank some of his water and blinked in Anoop's direction. His hand was on Anoop's bare forearm now. He slid his hand down and squeezed Anoop's wrist. "You're really hot," he said.

Anoop cleared his throat, surprised. He didn't think a guy had ever called him hot to his face before. In fact, he didn't think anyone had. He quickly finished the rest of his drink. He wanted the alcohol to hit him all at once or maybe it already had because he was still sitting next to Matt, still having this conversation.

"I can't hear you," Matt said, even though Anoop hadn't been talking. "I can't hear you at all. It's really loud in here! I can't hear you!"

"Hey," Anoop said. This time Anoop reached for Matt. He grabbed his hand, closed his fingers around his palm, loosely. "Let's go upstairs. You can hear me there." He got off the stool and pulled. It took a couple of tugs before Matt seemed to get the idea and stood up. He was definitely drunk but apparently so was Anoop because he was _doing_ this.

Matt stumbled beside him, put his arm around Anoop's waist. Anoop made the mistake of glancing back at the bar. That was just enough for Kris to catch his eye and give him a knowing wink.

They managed to make it up the stairs without any major incident. Matt collapsed on the closest couch. Anoop sat next to him, not too close. It was definitely quieter upstairs, especially since most people were on the dance floor at this point in the night. Anoop could take a closer look at Matt now. He had nice full lips, pretty eyes, a lazy smile. His hands were on Anoop again, touching his sides and his stomach, feeling up to his chest. Anoop didn't stop him.

"Anoop," Matt said. He turned his body so he was facing Anoop fully, leaning forward. "Hey, Anoop... mind if I kiss you? You don't have to say yes. But I figured I would ask. No big deal."

But it was kind of a big deal. And it was a bigger deal when Anoop found himself nodding yes.

Matt didn't taste how Anoop expected him to. His mouth seemed mostly clean, like the water Matt had just drank, instead of weighed down by alcohol. His lips felt just as full and soft as they looked and Matt ran his hands up and down Anoop's sides, lightly, but it was still really nice. Anoop kissed him back and after a moment he wrapped his arms around Matt's neck, bringing himself even closer.

Matt pulled away after a few moments of kissing. They were barely even using any tongue. Matt smiled and Anoop found himself smiling back.

"Are you wasted, Anoop?" Matt asked.

"Are you?" Anoop echoed. Matt laughed and Anoop found it infectious. This time they started kissing harder. Anoop liked the feel of Matt's tongue in his mouth, the way he was sucking on his lower lip. Anoop leaned back on the couch and Matt was on top of him, kissing him deeply, his hands still all over the place, on Anoop's stomach, his thighs, the sides of his legs, his chest. Anoop sighed when Matt started kissing his neck, licking and sucking on his ear, nibbling at his collarbone. He took deep breaths, trying to keep it together, but then Matt's hands were on his fly and Anoop had to sit up.

"Whoa," Anoop said. They were still in a crowded club and there were plenty of people around. He knew that most Las Vegans had probably seen much more but he didn't want to be the guy to give them the next show, no matter how drunk he was.

"No, Anoop," Matt said. He reached for Anoop, kissing him and laying on top of him once again, settling in between his legs. Anoop brought his knees up, feeling Matt's body between his thighs. He scrubbed a hand through Matt's curly hair, ran his hand down Matt's back, slipped his hand under Matt's jeans and gave his ass a firm squeeze.

Okay, so maybe he would give them a little bit of a show.

"God," Matt gasped, against his neck. "Don't tease me, Anoop. Don't tease me."

"Wanna go to my place?" Anoop said, talking into Matt's ear because he had never been a tease. If he was going to do something then he made sure to do it. "I don't live far from here."

"Oh, yes," Matt said. "Are you really asking me? Let's go, Anoop. Let's go."

He got off of Anoop, stumbling back a little. Anoop reached out to help steady him and then carefully got off the couch. The world seemed a bit more fluid under his feet but Anoop wasn't opposed to the feeling. He made his way downstairs and it wasn't until they got to the bottom of the stairs that he realized he was holding Matt's hand.

"I have to say bye to my friends," Anoop shouted, remembering them all of a sudden.

"I'm lost," Matt said and then he started laughing. Anoop certainly didn't want Matt to get lost again. He kept a firm grip on him as he made his way through the dance floor to find Megan, Adam and Allison.

"Oh shit!" Allison said as he walked over. "What's this?"

"Well, well, well," Adam said. "You're making me look bad, Anoop. I haven't picked someone up from this club in four months."

"That's 'cause you're fucking Kris now," Anoop said. "I'm leaving. Talk to you guys later."

"Oh my God," Megan said. "Anoop Desai, you naughty boy! This is major. We're going to have to talk later. Have fun, you two! I'm calling you first thing in the morning, Anoop."

Anoop hoped that she really wouldn't but right now he didn't care. He just wanted to get back to his apartment and he prayed that Matt wouldn't pass out as soon as they got there.

"Bye everyone!" Matt called cheerfully. "I love you guys!"'

Anoop didn't let go of Matt's hand, even as they left the club and walked along the cracked sidewalk. It just seemed easier that way. It was a cool desert night which was a welcome change from the heat of the club. Matt leaned against him sometimes and pointed out things that he found interesting.

"Look, Noop," he said, pointing up into the night sky. "The moon is so big. Have you even seen it so big?"

Glancing up at the sky Anoop thought that he just might have to say no.

Anoop didn't really live that far but it took them about 20 minutes to walk there. The apartment was in a generic complex where the sprinklers were on almost 24/7 so they could keep the grass so green. He locked the door behind him and then showed Matt to his bedroom, grateful that he made the bed everyday, not that Matt would notice. Matt kicked off his shoes and took off his shirt. He looked at Anoop like he needed directions.

"Take off your pants," Anoop said.

Matt dropped his jeans on the floor and got on the bed.

Anoop couldn't get undressed fast enough. He was wearing black boxer-briefs which was a happy coincidence.

Or maybe it wasn't. Maybe Anoop had been hoping something like this would happen tonight. It had certainly been far too long.

Anoop crawled on top of Matt and they were kissing again, this time getting right down to the rough stuff. Anoop licked Matt's jaw, sucked at his neck. He reached down, skimming his hand over Matt's soft stomach until her could feel his cock, hard and straining against his underwear.

"Why didn't we just take these off?" Anoop asked. Matt mumbled something in response. Anoop felt himself become even harder as he pulled Matt's boxers down over his hips. He wasn't disappointed with what he saw. Matt gasped when Anoop put his hand on Matt's cock.

"Are my hands cold?" Anoop asked.

"Shit," Matt said. "They are perfect."

He stroked Matt lightly, up and down, just getting a feel for him. Anoop definitely wanted to blow him, probably from the moment he saw him singing on that stupid stage if he was honest with himself. He'd never felt such an instant attraction to someone before. He began licking Matt's cock, slowly, taking his time, licking him all over. Matt was breathing hard, sometimes mumbling Anoop's name. He licked and stroked and squeezed, gently sucked on the head.

"How's that feel?" Anoop asked, after a few moments.

"Fucking amazing," Matt sighed. Anoop laughed and then took Matt fully into his mouth, sucking him hard. Matt's thighs seemed to shake, his hips moving slightly. Anoop went as deep as he could, alternating with the licking and his hand and stroking Matt's balls.

"Oh God," Matt said. "Hey, Anoop--oh--I..."

Anoop wasn't surprised when Matt came. In fact, he was pretty proud. He was sure that had to be one of the best blow jobs he had ever given but there was no way he could prove this objectively which sort of sucked.

"Wow," Matt said, panting, chest heaving up and down. Anoop kissed his thighs, his stomach, his chest, his shoulders, all the way back up so he was staring Matt in the face. Matt stared back up at him. Anoop had only turned on one light in the adjoining bathroom but he felt like he could see Matt more clearly than he could in the club. Matt had striking green eyes.

"Does that mean you liked it?" Anoop said. He buried his face against Matt's neck. He could smell Matt's deodorant and whatever cologne he had been wearing, just faintly but Anoop still thought that it was holding up well.

"It means," Matt said. "It means... wait, what does what mean? I don't know what I was saying. Damn, Anoop, you are really fucking sexy."

Anoop laughed and pulled back so he could look at Matt's eyes again and admire his smile. "Hey," Anoop said. "Do you mind if I fuck you?"

"Fuck no," Matt said. "Oh hell no. Yeah, I mean. Yeah. That's a yes! Do it, Anoop. Yes, yes, yes." They both laughed. Anoop almost thought he wouldn't last after he got out of his underwear and let Matt put the condom on. The alcohol didn't help but Anoop was determined to hold out.

Anoop had Matt lean over the bed, resting on his forearms. He kissed the back of Matt's neck, licked the sweat beading against the small of Matt's back, rubbed his sides. He leaned down, gripping Matt's hips, and kissed Matt's bare ass and then bit him there, gently, but it was hard enough to send a charge straight to Anoop's cock.

"Damn, Anoop," Matt said, gripping the bedsheets. "Damn, damn."

Anoop slapped Matt's ass, lightly, and then rubbed the redness away. "You've got a hot ass," Anoop said, as he lubed both of them up.

"Wow," Matt muttered. "Come on, Noop. Oh..." He sucked in a breath as Anoop slipped a finger inside. "Come _on_..."

Anoop didn't need to be told twice even if it had already happened. He meant to start slowly but as soon as Anoop was in there he got a little carried away, fucking Matt hard but Matt was pushing back against him, matching his rhythm, unfazed, just mumbling, "Fuck, Anoop, oh my God. Oh my God. Fuck. _Shit_..."

Anoop couldn't even form any words. He just grunted and groaning enjoying the tightness, the pressure, the friction and his hands were everywhere that he could reach and he loved all the sounds that Matt was making and then before he knew it he came, hard, and his thighs shook and the ground seemed to tilt. He managed to throw the condom away before he collapsed on the bed. Even when he was lying down the room was still spinning. He closed his eyes but it didn't really help.

"Anoop," Matt said, in a low seductive voice. Anoop shuddered, in a good way. He felt Matt's lips on his neck. "Anoop Desai."

He wanted to respond but his mouth wasn't working. Kris shouldn't have served him that last drink.

"Mmmmm," Anoop managed to murmur. He reached for Matt, finally petting his hair after Matt laid his head on Anoop's chest.

When Anoop opened his eyes he realized he was cold, flung naked on top of the covers. He opened his eyes slowly, the morning sun cutting straight to his brain. His headache was already blazing and knowing his luck he'd probably get called in that day. Anoop groaned, closing his eyes again. Then he sat up, suddenly remembering what had happened last night.

He had fucked some guy. A guy named Matt.

Anoop looked around, preparing himself for the morning-after awkwardness, but Matt was nowhere to be found. His clothes were gone. Nobody was hiding in the bathroom. Nobody was passed out on the couch. Other than the messed up sheets it was like nothing had happened at all.

Anoop managed to shuffle to the kitchen and drink a bottle of water. Then he went back to bed, crawled under the covers and went back to sleep.

He didn't wake up until a few hours later in the early afternoon. Anoop felt much more human after he took a shower and ate a plate of scrambled eggs. He sat in front of the TV in his sweatpants and tried to remember during the commercials for Sportscenter. He didn't remember everything but he was sure he remembered most of it. Matt came home with him. He had green eyes and a great smile.

The sex was pretty awesome, too.

Anoop didn't know too many people in Vegas and he wouldn't mind having a few more friends. But Matt had snuck out in the middle of the night. He didn't know his last name. He didn't know where he worked. He didn't have his phone number. He had nothing to go on beside Matt slept with him and made him laugh.

So it was a one night stand. So what? Anoop needed to get over it.

Then Anoop remembered his beautiful voice. That song. Let's Get it On. Matt's smile. His ass.

He _really_ needed to get over it.

Megan texted him a few hours later. _Have fun last night?_

Anoop smiled, feeling slightly embarrassed, but hey, everybody did it at least once in their life.

 _A little too much fun, probably. When I woke up Matt was gone._

He sent the text and settled back against the couch and tried to get lost in his football game but Matt was still on his mind, the feel of his lips against Anoop's neck, the smell of his deodorant.

Anoop took a deep breath and tried to push Matt out of his mind so he could concentrate on football. His phone buzzed again.

 _Don't worry, you'll see him again. It's a small town, especially for the locals. I can't believe you picked up a guy! I'm jealous. I feel like you finally popped your cherry here. Welcome to Vegas!_

Anoop read the text and shook his head with a smile. He wasn't sure what picking up a guy had to do with Vegas specifically but he had to admit that now he had finally had sex in his own bed Vegas was starting to feel like home. And maybe Megan was right. Maybe Vegas really was a "small town." Maybe he would see Matt again.

He certainly hoped so.


End file.
